Our Lake
by TorankusuGohan
Summary: Hehe my first fic! It's a GV fic. Gohan does some contemplating while riding Kintoun at night... please RR


Konnichiwa, minna! Yeah this is my first fic. It's a Gohan/Videl fic. Basically, Gohan contemplating his feelings for her... for Videl. Happy ending, of course. I just got the urge to write it out of no where. I'm pretty sure it won't be good, but hey, I guess I can try, ne? Tell me what you think at the end!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball, Z, GT. Any of the characters used are property of TOEI Animation, FUNimation Productions, and Akira Toriyama. Blah blah yeah you know the rest.  
  
Our Lake  
  
I love taking these nightly flights aboard Kintoun. It relaxes me so much. It lets me think about myself, my friends, and her... Videl. I thought she was just a good friend at first, but I've just recently noticed that what I feel for her a lot more than just friendship...  
  
...it's love.  
  
Everything about her is perfect. When I was teaching her to fly, I really did want to see her hair short. Not because of the Budoukai, as I had said. I had only said that because of... well... I didn't want her to know how I felt. I had felt an attraction for her then, but nothing like I feel now. Before, it was just an attraction of her looks. Now...  
  
...now it's of her soul.  
  
The stars are so beautiful tonight. They remind me of her eyes. Her eyes sparkle with every blink; every glance she lays upon me. I burst inside with every look from her. It pains me so much that she doesn't know I feel this way. But what am I saying? She would never love me...  
  
...or would she?  
  
I feel like crying and laughing all at once when I think of her. The feeling she gives me is practically indescribable. The pain I get from these feelings feel good and the pleasure I get from her hurts. Talk about your all time oxymoron!  
  
Her beauty isn't comparable to anything on Earth. Kami, she is the most heavenly thing I've ever seen. I must stare at her throughout half the class! I'm surprised she hasn't caught me looking. Hell, I can smell her across the room. Her fragrance rivals that of a rose. Yeah, I know I'm getting all mushy, but what can I say? I'm in love...  
  
I love her.  
  
When Suupopobitchi nearly killed Videl at the Budoukai, I almost lost it. I would have torn his balls off if he had killed my Videl.... my Videl...  
  
...my Videl...  
  
I sense her. What is she doing out this late? Damn Kintoun! You're too slow! I'll fly from here. Where is she at? It's hard to locate her, but I can feel her.   
  
There she is.  
  
She's in the spot where we go after school, in the spot where we used to talk. We haven't been there since Buu came. I miss those long talks with her. I missed her telling me about her day. I miss taking the swims in the lake next to our spot. Our spot... I miss her...  
  
...I love her.  
  
I'm close enough to land. There she is. Why is she huddled by that tree? She looks deep in thought...  
  
I don't want to disturb her, but I want to talk to her.  
  
"Videl-san...," I whisper. She looks up, surprised that I'm there. I stare into her blue eyes for what seems like eternity.   
  
"Gohan-kun? What are you doing here?" she replies.   
  
"Well, you know. I was out for one of my thinking rides," I say, blushing a bit. I look out at the lake; our lake. I turn to her and speak, "What about you?"  
  
She smiles a bit. I subconsciously smile, too.  
  
"The same reason as you," she replies with a slight chuckle. I look at her again, but this time she catches me. She pears into my eyes for a moment, but turns with a blush. I turn too.  
  
"Thinking, ne?" I ask, tossing a pebble into the lake. The ripples travel in concentric patterns across the surface.   
  
"Mmm... yeah...," she replies. I look at her again. She seems to have zoned off. I creep closer to her, sitting by her against the tree. This was the tree that we sat in the first time we came here. This was our tree.  
  
"Gohan-kun?"   
  
I snap back to reality upon hearing Videl call my name. I guess I was the one who really zoned out. I blush.  
  
"Gomen, Videl-san," I say, "What were you saying?"  
"What were you thinking about, Gohan-kun?" she asks. I look at the ground.  
  
"Just old memories and a girl," I quickly regret saying those words. I wish I hadn't said "a girl."  
  
"A girl, hm?" Videl looked at me with those blue eyes. I'm trapped in them. Videl continues, "I was sort of thinking the same thing, except I was thinking of a boy."  
  
My heart sinks. I should have known she didn't love me back. She loves someone else. I hold back tears as I tremble to speak...  
  
"Oh..."  
  
It was the only thing I could say without letting the salty stream flow from my eyes. I looked at Videl. She caught my glance.  
  
"Gohan-kun, why are your eyes wet?" she asks. My mind freezes. What am I going to say?  
  
"Well... I...," I try to think of an excuse. I look away, out to the lake. The stars reflect over the still surface.  
  
"Gohan-kun, you can tell me..."  
  
Videl's voice seems so soft and gentle. I feel like I can tell her anything. But can I tell her this? Can I tell her I love her?  
  
"Videl-san... I..,"  
  
My voice cracks. Kami, why can't I do this?  
  
Videl gets close to me. She puts an arm around me and sits, waiting for a response. She turns her head to look into my eyes.  
  
...but I can't look into hers. I would be trapped again. I turn my head to look at the lake again. Videl's voice brings me back.  
  
"Gohan-kun, look at me..." I slowly turn my head. I see nothing but her blue eyes. I become transfixed on her. Something brings me back.  
  
Our lips have met.  
  
I close my eyes and take it all in. Did I start this kiss? Or did she? Dende-sama... I can't believe this.   
  
Any second now, Gohan, your alarm will be going off. It will be another school day. Or will it? I'm not waking up...  
  
Then I realize... I already am awake...  
  
Our kiss ends, and I lick my lips to find the taste of Videl upon them.  
  
"Go...gomen...," we both say at the same time. I blush. I know now it's time to spill everything.  
  
"Videl... I... I lo-," I'm cut off. Videl put her finger to my lips to silence me.  
  
"I know, Gohan-kun."  
  
She puts her lips to mine again. The cool breeze flows around us, shielding us into this moment of ourselves. I'm in heaven.  
  
  
  
Hehe so what do you think of my fanfic? I wrote it in like 45 minutes, so it isn't that great, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please R/R!  
  
  



End file.
